dragon_block_zero_s_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
RpgWeapons
An Introduction to Rpgweapons Rpgweapons are one of the strongest, if not the strongest weapon. By far the strongest non-level capped weapon in the server, this weapon isn't like most others. It doesn't have a set amount of damage, rather, it levels up as you hit things with it. More on that later. Comparing to other weapons Some people don't like using the rpgweapon opposed to set weapons, simply because it takes too long to level up, as they say. They most likely see it as another grind that they have to endure other than their own, and sometimes don't even give the rpgweapon a chance. Arguably The Daikion Sword is better, and while I do agree with that to some extent, the Rpgweapon doesn't have a level cap, as mentioned before. A main reason people compare the Daikion Sword to the Rpgweapon is because neither of them break. The Daikion Sword gives you a strength buff if you right click with it, which is another reason people rub it over the RpgWeapon. Again, people can have their opinions, but in base damage, the rpgweapon has, by far, the most potential out of all weapons. There's another weapon called the Sky End, but this weapon takes alot of grinding in the End, can break, and is level capped. But either way, the RpgWeapon comes out on top in the long run, as it does 200,000 damage each hit, while the Sky End only does 137,500 base. How to get the Rpgweapon, and when to get it roughly How to get the Rpgweapon and level it up The rpgweapon is obtained by doing the Hero Saga. You get the rpgweapon around a quarter/half way through the Hero Saga, though doing the quests that Miku (the cat/person in the temple) gives you allows you to level your Rpgweapon alot quicker than if you were to take your leave of the Hero Saga as soon as you got the Rpgweapon. By completing simple quests, you can get easy levels for your rpgweapon, and by asking Miku what the rpgweapon does, you gain quite alot of xp from that alone. Once you complete the Hero Saga, your rpgweapon level should be level 25. More on the levels later on. Now fair warning, the Hero Saga is very much a clusterfuck after you get to the temple. So don't be scared to ask for directions. There's also a part that I struggled with which is getting outside of the temple itself, finding the way out into the snow forest area. To do that, find a staircase in the wall going upwards, turn left, go up the ladder and jump onto the platform. From there it should be pretty easy to find your way out. Don't confuse the staircase for stairs going down into a flower field area, you'll need that later on. ''' '''When recommended to do the Hero Saga I also recommend doing the Hero Saga at around level 50 - 100. If you don't do it at around that level, the Rpgweapon WILL feel like a grind, as at level 25 it barely does any damage. By the time you get to level 1000, and you haven't started using your Rpgweapon yet, it's practically already over for you in the Rpgweapon department, that is if you don't have the patience of someone crazy. Rpgweapons weapon Ids' and help with Armorers and Rpgweapons Now with rpgweapons, you may find it hard to get the weapon ids you want. Before we continue onto this, I want you to note that if you want your armorers weapon skin to show up on your rpgweapon, you need to have a vanilla sword skin for you rpgweapon. Trust me it works, as long as you have the armorers skin equipped. Now, onto all of the IDs and what skins they are. Page 1: Weapon IDs * 267 = Iron Sword * 268 = Wooden Sword * 276 = Diamond Sword * 283 = Golden Sword * 272 = Stone Sword * 4455 = Katana * 4457 = Brave Sword * 4458 = Z Sword * 4469 = Dlog Sword * 4470 = Dnomaid Sword * 4471 = Lehnori Swword * 4128 = Wooden Trident * 4129 = Stone Trident * 4130 = Iron Trident Page 2: Weapon IDs * 4133 = Bronze Trident * 4134 = Emerald Trident * 4135 = Cursed Trident * 4136 = Demonic Trident * 4137 = Frost Trident * 4138 = Mithril Trident * 4153 = Katana (different skin) * 4154 = Kukri * 4155 = Bronze Sword * 4156 = Emerald Sword * 4157 = Demonic Sword * 4158 = Frost Sword * 4159 = Mithril Sword * 4160 = Golf Club * 4164 = Hammer * 4165 = Wooden Bat Attributes for the Rpgweapon (rewards) Now, rewards are basically attribute points for your Rpgweapon. You get 1 point every 25 levels and you can spend it using a command (see below) on any attribute. When you hover over your weapon in your inventory, you can see all the rewards, if they are green, that means they are active. If they are grey, that means they are toggleable. Active rewards are always on, and constantly work unless ''you toggle them off. Toggleable rewards are grey by default, and they are called Blocking Rewards. Only one Blocking reward can be active at a time, and they have a max and minimum required weapon level. '''Active Rewards' XpHunting It's completely reccomended to get this skill first. Almost mandatory. This reward is automatically on the weapon when it is created, showing as “level 0”, and is the only way of getting xp other than quests. It is an ‘attacking’ reward and you will get 1 xp with every hit on the enemy plus 2 per every level, the maximum being level 20. Beheading This skill lets you get someone head when you kill a person. It's quite self explanatory. Randcrit This reward gives the player a 5% × the rewards level chance of giving the player a 50% damage boost against an enemy. It has a maximum level of 10. (Probably the best Reward for damage output) Arthdmg and Smite This rewards are the RPGWeapons version of bane of arthopods and Smite, and do 1% × the reward's level more damage of the weapon’s damage. Their maximum level is 10 each. Toggleable Rewards Senzueat This reward allows you to eat a senzu bean by right clicking. It has a cooldown of 15 seconds to prevent you accidentally eating all of your senzus in one go. It has a maximum level of 1 and mininum RPG level of 50. Block This reward allows you to reduce damage dealt to you by 10% × the reward’s level of the weapon’s damage, but it also takes 2% × the reward’s level of your stamina.It has a maximum level of 4 and mininum RPG level of 50. Almost all of the attribute information is from: '''http://dbcserver.jingames.net/rpgweapons/. Check it out. '''Commands for the Rpgweapon Regular Commands /rpgweapon setname (name) This is a way to set the name of your rpgweapon, you can use Bukkit color codes for this, but only one, and use _ to seperate words. For example, "/rpgweapon setname &5Purple_Puma" /rpgweapon getwhitelist (number between 1 - 10) Get's the weapon IDs, all the Ids listen before /rpgweapon summon (id) Summons any rpgweapon that you want, 0 being the original. /rpgweapon setweaponitemid (itemID) Changes the weapons skin, using the IDs listed above. /rpgweapon levelreward (reward) Allows you to level up any of your rewards. For example: "/rpgweapon levelreward xphunting" /rpgweapon disperse Allows you to get rid of the rpgweapon in your inventory. Though it's quite a useless command since you can just drop it out of your inventory. Don't worry though, this doesn't get rid of them, it simply "stores" them, I suppose. You can summon it again after dropping/dispersing it. Donator Commands /rpgweapond regainrewardpoints Allows you to regain all of the points you put in the rewards so far /rpgweapond create (ID) Allows you to create an rpgweapon with a particular ID as long as the ID is between 1 and 3. It has a TP cost of 500k for the first weapon, 2 mil for the second and 20 mil for the third. /rpgweapond delete (ID) Allows you to delete one of your rpgweapons, so you can create it again.